bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vast Fame
Vast Fame Co. Ltd. ( ) was an unlicensed developer of handheld games that was headquartered in Dali City, Taiwan. It was founded in 1998http://web.archive.org/web/20010602081920/http://www.vfame.com.tw/company.htm, and their last known game was published in 2003.Sky League forum post (Chinese) Sound engine One common feature found in most of their games is a sound engine stolen from Rockman World 5; in fact, song 14 in the GBS rip of ''Rockman DX3'' is literally the corresponding tune from Rockman World 5 with its pitches changed and shortened. Confirmed games These are games in which Vast Fame is explicitly credited or which they have otherwise been confirmed to have developed. Game Boy Color *''Bai Wang Da Fu Weng Jin Ban'' (a.k.a. Millionaire, Monopoly Gold Version, Monopoly 2, Crazy Richman 2, To Be A Millionaire) - Sequel to Feng Kuang Da Fu Weng, featuring new music and more playable characters. *''Feng Kuang Da Fu Weng'' (a.k.a. Crazy Monopoly, Crazy Richman, Super Taiwan Tycoon)Monopoly Madness Scans, Qiezei's Unlicensed Video Game Blog *''Queen Fighter 2000'' (a.k.a. Gals Fighters) *''San Guo Zhi: Lie Chuan'' (a.k.a. Shawu Story) - Has V.Fame boot logo and certain versions contain the Vast Fame screen.http://fuji.drillspirits.net/?post=87 *''Sheng Shou Wu Yu'' *''Shi Kong Xing Shou'' (a.k.a. Spatio Monoster, Timer Monster) *''Shui Hu Shen Shou'' (a.k.a. Mythos, Shawu Story) *''Super Fighters S'' (a.k.a.'' Super Fighters '99'', The King of Fighters 2000) - not credited in-game but has V.Fame boot logo. *''Super Fighter 2001 Alpha'' *''Xin Feng Shen Bang'' *''Zook Hero Z'' (a.k.a. Zook Z, Rockman Z) *''Zook Hero 2'' (a.k.a. Rockman DX3) Sintax also made an entry in the Zook Hero series called "Zook Hero 3" for the GBC which is often confused with Battle Network Rockman Crystal. It seems to have been made without Vast Fame involvement, though it does use quite a bit of graphics from the previous Zook Hero games. Sintax later reused the engine for their "Metal Slug X" game and removed the stage select. Boss battles, however, are still intact. Accessories *Fire Bird Cheat Card Game Boy Advance *''Rockman & Crystal'' (a.k.a. Battle Network Rockman Crystal, Zook Man ZX4, unofficially known as Zook Hero 3) Unconfirmed Games Game Boy Color *''Devil Island'' (same sound engine as other V.Fame games; found on Silver Version 12-in-1 multicart. Reuses several resources from Digimon 3 Crystal Version and Shui Hu Shen Shou.) *''Digimon 3 Crystal Version'' (Some versions such as the English "Digimon Ruby" game have music from Shui Hu Shen Shou while most of the original Chinese releases have original music.) *''Digimon Pocket'' (same sound engine and similar interface to other V.Fame RPGs; found on Silver Version 12 in 1 multicart with other V.Fame titles.) ** Also its hack ''Pokémon Ruby'', which is a significant hack of this game. *''Digimon Saphire'' (also called Digimon Sapphire on its title screen; uses the same music as Bai Wang Da Fu Weng and Sheng Shou Wu Yu plus the UI from the latter.)YouTube - Digimon Saphire by Vast Fame (Game Boy Color) *''Harry Potter 3'' (contains menu graphics from Zook Hero 2, but unlike other Vast Fame games its music is not original and does not use the Mega Man V sound engine; it is stolen from Parodius) *''Pokemon Ruby'' (same engine as Digimon Pocket.) *''Soul Falchion'' (A version has leftover graphics, music and ROM ID from Queen of Fighting 2000.) *''West Story'' (Journey to the West themed shooter that uses the same music and game engine as Harry Potter 3. Featured in V.Fame's 8 in 1 multicart.) Game Boy Advance *''Digimon Ruby'' (a.k.a. Digimon Rury) (reused music from Digital Monsters 3, Crazy Richman 2, Devil Island, Shui Hu Shen Shou, Zook Hero Z, Zook Hero 2 and Shi Kong Xing Shou) *''Digimon Sapphire'' (same sound engine and dialogue font as Rockman Crystal. Most of its graphics are stolen from Digimon Battle Spirit.)YouTube - Digimon Sapphire by Vast Fame (Game Boy Advance) *''Mo Jie Qi Bing'' *''Jue Zhan San Guo'' Sintax Connection? (NOTE: all games on this list are GBA games) *''Crash Bandicoot 4 (music from ''Soul Falchion)YouTube - Crash Advance IV for Gameboy Advance (bootleg) *''Digimon Zhi Hong Lan Dui Jue (same HUD as Crash Bandicoot 4)SKY LEAGUE DUMP&HACK ROM WIN - Wayback Machine (Chinese) *''Digimon Adventure *''Rayman IV'' (Uses a remix of the underworld cave theme from Digimon 3 Crystal Version) *''Lord of the Rings IV'' (Uses a sound effect from Zhen San Guo Wu Shuang by Sintax) Trivia *Many of Vast Fame's credited developers, including producer Lin Bizhi and sound designer Liao Yishen, formerly worked for Chuanpu Technology. *Certain revisions of several of Vast Fame's games have the soundtrack changed to that of another Vast Fame game, usually a previous game in the same genre. These games do have their own soundtrack in the original(?) releases by Vast Fame. Examples include: **Digimon Pocket - Full version is a sprite or graphics hack of Pokémon Ruby. **Digital Monster 3 **Soul Falchion - Silver Version 12-in-1 version uses Super Fighter 2001's music **Pokémon Ruby - Chinese "Chong Wu Xiao Jing Ling: Jie Jin Ta Zhi Wang" version uses Shi Kong Xing Shou's music **Zook Hero 2 - "Rockman X3" version uses Zook Hero Z's music *All the games have a particular glitch where when a certain sound effect plays, a sound channel for the music mutes until the song is either restarted or changed. Gallery Vfamelogo.png| Vflogohi.png| References External link *Official Chinese website (Wayback Machine) Category:Companies from Taichung, Taiwan Category:Developers Category:Vast Fame